THe Turnabout Rocking Case
by edwardelricswife-brianna
Summary: So u are a girl who is going to a concert that is klavier's with your best friend, but while u are there weird things start happening and u don't know why! Kind of like a case from a game. KimiKlavier and some KimiPollo R&R PLSSS


Bri chan: heeeeeeeeeey everybody!!! Finally updating ^^!!! This is my new story abuot klaveer's band and one of there members!! Who is it!/

Trucy: YEAY! This is going to be fun and magic,

Bri: sweetdrops you are so happy trucy……, ok lets start already ;;^.^ OH and btw review it okay.

A/N: Ok, so this works like acase in phoenix wright case, so the style is like a murder and then you solve it by using clues….., and you go to court and object against klavier's lies!!! You are hanging out at Kimimito's house, shes your friend and she is a german defense attorney and play guitar and you are talking about law just as she get's her mail!! Who is it from????

"look, Haruhi-chan! (A?N: your name is that)" Kimimito opened my mail with long fingers that was from klaveir. Her heart beat a lot because it was from klaier!!! It said that;

HEY BABY!!!!! ^^

Fraulien baby- We are at the sunshine collasium waiting for you becasue we need your heeeeelp!!! Come really quick, I miss you!!!!

-Rocker King

"WHHAAAT! He needs help with case again" she spouts looking at the letter angry. You laugh because she is really mad but are excited to see klavier, he is super sexy and good at guitars.

"If we are going to see klavier again you are going to need to look your presttiest."

You are already really pretty but right now at her house you guys decide to dress up nicely, so you put on on one of Kimihito's rocker chick outfits. You have blond hair that has a red and a pink streak on it, and now you have it in pigtails because its like misa style (which kinda fits with rocking out ^^ lol) You have a ripped and plaid miniskirt that is red and green and pink to match your hair and you have a tight and bellybutton showing shirt that it sooo sexy!! Okay now Kimimito: Because she is a guitarist she has on really cool gloves that have pink skulls on them, and there are chains withs trawberries that latch to the chains. Her hair is black and long and silky, and not up in a ponytail. She is wearing a skirt likes yours (but its actually hers lol) except in blue and green and yellow but its still mostly black and it's rippedu p the sides to show her legs. Because she is a defense attorney she is wearing her attorney pin on her ankle bracelet. Both of you are wearing boots that are tall and black, but yours have pink. She has fish net legs and you have black tights with white stripes on them. Also you are wearing what she got from klavier got both of you necklaces like klaveer except a k and h for your names, and they have pink skull diamonds in them.

"Ok so after you guys got dressed and did you hair, you decided to drive to the collasium to see the rock stars perform!

Kimihito-chan's motorcycle in black and pink, so you match it. You girls drive down there and show your backstage passes to the guy at the door.

"whoa, sexy did you come here for me?" he said and got a glare from Kimihito.

WHAAAT?? Are you hitting on me your perv" she yelled and grabs his arm to attack him. He is really big, so you were worried, but she does the flip and he is on the ground. Just then, you heard a voice.

"Wow! You are really strong, Kimikimi-chan!" you looked up from the guard guy and saw that it was klavier!!

He was holding his guitar, and it looked like he was just about to go onstage.

"It was a good thing he came out because now we can get in," you said,

"Well frauleins it's time for me to take you back stage." Klavier looked as sexy as ever, he was wearing kind of what he usually wears but he was going for a summery look, so he had on shorts that were kind of long but still shor enough to be cool. There were chains on the backs. And he had chains on his rings.

"what is that your girlfriend, klavier!!" Daryan, who had come from the back stage was there now and made klavier blush. Daryan was his band member. Usually his head looks weird but for this concert he had brushed it not straight out, but down around it fell behind his shoulder with white tips. Klaveir has also made his hair not pointy, so its flowing.

'WHAT!? Go away!" he yells but daryan laughs

"it's ok, she is really sexy!! I think she deserves me better!" he yelled and Kimihito got really mad.

"I don't not want you……pervert!!!" she stomped her feet and made a tick on her fist,

You see that Daryan is looking kind of thinking for a second. "Hey that's right, she's a defense attorney……" "Whats wrong that" you ask? "Well it's just that… hmmmm….they get in the way and are witnesses…"he mubled, but you heard it and nobody else, so your not sure if he says it.

Anyway you guys go inside, and you are kinda shocked because you are seeing Apollo right there in the hallway, and he hasn't had his hair spiked up!

"WHOA,:" says Kimimito, kinda shocked at his hair. "It was smooth and not sticking up, which made him really sexy. He blushed when he saw her.

"I haven't done my hair yet!!!" he screamed. KlavEr just laughed at Forehead, and then he got kind of serious because he sees that Apollo is totally checking her out. "Hey watch it Forehead, I don't think she likes that………." _And neither do I… he thinks._

"What? He sin't being mean klavier leave him alone!!!" Kimimito-chan says loudly

"DO you know him???" you asked, because Apollo is a really famous defense lawyer!

"Yep, Polly-chan is my friend, we do cases together!" Kimimito says happily and Apollo blushes at it,

So Klavier has to go onstage right then, so he leaves and he leaves you in the dressing room with Kimimito. Apollo hasta go out too (hes going to do a case, or maybe hes going to watch the concert, idk) so it's just you and Kimimito in the room. Suddenly though you hear the door shut slam and its Daryan who comes inside…

"Who let you in here!?!" Kimito yells and stand up to fight

"ema was to stupid to notice me walking in (yeah ema is kind of really dumb… -.-;;) so she wont notice me when I kidnap you!!"

"WHAT!" you both yell in the unison! Kimimito thinks that she didn't kiss Klaver before this happened…… she wished that she could have at lest kissed him like they had before…… but now……. She was being kidnapped by his band…… He tied you up and then before you can see where he is taking you, you feel a hit across your head and everything goes dark………………

Trucy: WHAT HAPPENED!!?? Oh no Kimimito!

Me: next chapter up soon, when I fell like it sweetdrops

Trucy: No!! You need to write it right nooooowwwww!!!

Me; sweetdrops……….


End file.
